


skinship

by sanyueshibari



Category: Super Band
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyueshibari/pseuds/sanyueshibari





	skinship

1、  
如果有人问起为什么会看到那个古早的佳陵洞乐队youtube视频，申光一打算归咎于太过无聊。这不是谎言，他确实是在无事可做的情况下打开的那个视频——辛礼赞像个傻瓜一样独自在水里扑腾着，裸着上身，意外地比想象中要健壮一点点。他一直以为他比初中生还要幼稚的哥哥身材也会像初中生一样，青涩的没有发育好的，然而一如既往地，辛礼赞总会在某些地方突然展现出与28岁的实际年龄相符的样子。  
比如说手臂上的纹身，比如偶尔吸烟时的熟练姿势，比如现在跨坐在他身上的样子。  
托这姿势的福，申光一得以摸到他曾在视频里看到的比想象中更健壮一点点的手臂，他得以把整只手掌贴在辛礼赞赤裸的胸膛上，贴在心脏的地方，他能否用鼓声来配合小提琴手的心跳？然而掌心感受到的突起的乳头让他心猿意马。  
“哥好敏感。”  
申光一忍不住想到这敏感是否也与比他大的那六年有关，“和很多人做过吗？”  
他想让自己听起来像是在说些助兴的dirty talk，或者至少听起来并不是真心在意，不过从对方的反应来看似乎并不成功，对于97年出生的正直青年来说，这样的掩饰有些太难。  
辛礼赞勾着嘴角笑了笑，效果甚于初选时那声‘卡夹’带来，当时他穿着黑色衬衣，露出小臂上的纹身，腕上带着表，以小提琴为必杀武器，而现在他的武器是上述那些统统没有——即彻底的赤裸以及彻底的赤裸带来的肌肤相亲，一如既往地申光一被射中红心。  
他抬手搂着他的腰，捧着他的脸与他接吻，动作急切得像是刚刚开荤被情场老手迷得团团转的处男，辛礼赞拍了拍他，“你咬到我了。”他大着舌头说，眨着眼睛，一副委屈兮兮的样子。  
申光一不管他的抗议，继续锲而不舍地咬他的舌尖，手掌贴着后腰往下滑，怀里的人突然颤了一下。  
辛礼赞抓着那只探向他身后的手，举到面前，在申光一的注视下伸着舌头一点点舔掉了指尖上的暧昧液体，随后他在指根处的贴着的创口贴上落下响亮的吻。他跪坐在申光一膝上，一边给自己扩张一边呻吟着，声音比想象中还要色情，几乎无法窥得那个幼稚无聊的小学生一般的辛礼赞的样子。  
申光一可以确定那落在创口贴上的吻并无几分怜爱，更像是想用嘴唇感受刚刚硌到自己肌肤的是怎样的粗糙材质，这位哥就是这样的随心所欲，随心所欲地迟到，随心所欲地爽约，随心所欲地和组乐队的弟弟上床。  
他一翻身把坏蛋哥哥压在身下，在他的脖颈上吮出个吻痕——每次看他仰着头拉琴时的挺拔样子都很想这么做，坏蛋哥哥也没拦他，而是勾着他的脖子腿盘上他的腰，两根硬梆梆的性器贴在一起。  
“快一点。”  
他下达命令的声音十分朦胧，申光一找不到任何乐器声来比拟，他未曾像这般被蛊惑过。

2、  
是如何从过多的肢体接触发展到没来由的交合的？这要追溯到一个平常的早晨。  
迷迷糊糊地在炷奕哥家醒来，还未睁开眼就感受到身边有人站立着，猛地睁开眼睛，正拿着手机拍他的辛礼赞吓得差不多跳了起来。  
“哥你是笨蛋吧？”申光一一边笑一边说，随后那张应当出现在吉卜力动画中的脸旁猛地凑了过来，辛礼赞跪坐在他身边，附身看着他。  
“干嘛？”  
辛礼赞没有回答，而是晃晃悠悠地跨坐在他身上，他的头发乱七八糟，看起来倒是没那么吉卜力了。  
两个人的手指自然而然地缠在了一起。  
如果是在国外的话，他们的互动大概会被定义为gay八百次，不过这个国家对于同性之间skinship格外开放，申光一的少年时期有一部分是在异国度过的，所以对此还并不是很习惯。然而辛礼赞让他不得不迅速习惯了。他时常笑着笑着就倒在他身上，头发毛茸茸地蹭在他脖颈，拿他的胳膊当小提琴弹，所以像现在这样突然坐到他身上来也并不算十分稀奇，申光一确定是因为辛礼赞觉得无聊了，这位哥像小孩子一样容易觉得无聊。  
不过辛礼赞同时也像小孩子一样容易感到兴奋，在申光一心不在焉地捏着他的小臂走神时，他突然眨了眨眼，“李炷奕已经走了？”  
“嗯。”  
礼赞哥的笑分睁着眼睛和眯着眼睛两种，后者是与人设相符的傻乎乎，前者是坳造型专用的霸道，现在却是介于两者之间，像是打算恶作剧的顽童。  
只不过恶童不会这样巧妙地故作不经意状把手掌覆在他晨勃的阴茎上。  
“昨天改的密码有没有改回来？”  
申光一知道他应该生气的，应该勃然大怒把开玩笑不知分寸的哥哥推到一边，可是那手掌十分温热，他只是摇了摇头。  
“傻瓜李炷奕也没有问密码是什么？”  
确实是傻瓜，像是开了门就一切ok，看起来总是呆呆的的炷奕哥没有要求改回去，也没有问密码是什么，甚至在第二天就这样自顾自地出了门去开跟gift乐队有关的会议，但申光一点着头，却觉得自己是更大的傻瓜。  
“太好了。”  
一般来说，在辛礼赞的‘太好了’后面会发生很多种不同的情况，但是半只手掌伸到别人的裤带里时说出的‘太好了’是什么意思？在完全不知道的情况下，申光一依旧没能说出拒绝的话。  
“光一啊……”依然是撒娇般的语气，但又不完全一样，“我们来玩吧。”

3、  
看美剧里说，有过肉体关系的人之间肢体接触会更频繁也会更自然，申光一发现这确实是真的，对和辛礼赞的skinship非但没有了半分介意，很多时候更是自然到像是潜意识的行为，搂着腰，牵着手，坐在腿上，有时候他自己都不会意识到，看节目的时候才后知后觉发现，啊原来自己当时那样了啊。  
“哥你是为什么坐在我身上来着？”  
电视屏幕上辛礼赞的腿搭在他腿上，他的胳膊一只在辛礼赞膝弯，一只搭在肩膀，两人倒是都好好地看向前方，神态也没有任何异样。  
“想不起来了。”躺在他腿上的人说，手机里传出游戏音效，显然没有经过思考。  
“哥你现在为什么躺在我腿上？”  
“不知道。”  
大概是游戏进行得不太顺，辛礼赞回答得心不在焉，申光一看着自己大腿上横着的小脑袋，忍不住捏住他的鼻子。  
“呀！”  
辛礼赞翻身起来打算反击，跨坐在申光一身上，刚握紧拳头就被牢牢抓住了手腕，只剩下了吹鼻子瞪眼的份。 除了他自己，没有人会觉得辛礼赞的吹胡子瞪眼有什么威慑力，申光一笑着看着这位哥，想着要不要凑过去亲一亲他。  
“呜哇，你俩在干嘛？”  
推门进来的是赵元祥，正瞪着眼睛看着他们，辛礼赞反应迅速——不是从他身上下来，而是告状，“光一他想弄死我。”  
“我有时候也挺想弄死哥的。”赵元祥诚恳地说，“光一啊，礼赞哥又做什么了？”  
“我什么也没做啊！”  
比起凶巴巴的表情，辛礼赞更擅长委屈兮兮的表情，申光一更想亲他了，于是趁着赵元祥转身的机会在他嘴唇上啄了一口，一年前如果有人告诉他他会在练习室里亲他的同性队友，他会觉得那个人疯了，但是现在却甚至觉得不够。  
辛礼赞看了他两眼，扭头对元祥说，“啊对了，刚刚金pd来找你来着。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“一个小时前？嗯好像还挺急的。”  
“真的假的？”赵元祥一脸怀疑，他看了看申光一，后者点了点头，“嗯。”  
门再次被关上，辛礼赞的手腕仍被握在一起，但这不妨碍他像小狗崽一样伸着舌头去舔申光一的嘴唇。申光一有时候觉得辛礼赞就是只小狗崽，没心没肺地，只是看他好玩才这样一直缠着他，他甚至觉得对辛礼赞而言自己并不算是特别好玩，只是现在他们四个人朝夕相处，在剩下三人中选择了他。  
“想做了吗？”申光一有些自暴自弃，但既然辛礼赞没心没肺，他又何必想这么多，“做么？”  
“元祥很快就会发现自己被骗了。”  
“那咱俩遛走吧。”  
在他以为一心接吻的辛礼赞不会回答时，对方突然坐直身子拉开了距离，“你累了？”  
他们这几周都过着昼夜颠倒的生活，困在这个排练室里，但申光一并不觉得累。  
“怎么这么问？”  
“因为你说想遛走啊。”  
他想说自己那句话的重点明明是“咱俩”，为何辛礼赞只听到了“溜走”，不过不搭边的对话也算是队内常态，申光一叹了口气，把他的腰搂得更紧一些，两个人严丝合缝地贴在一起。  
可惜辛礼赞总是不能老老实实地呆着，他的手指伸到t恤里面在申光一背上摸来摸去，似乎是在摸索之前情动时抓挠出来的痕迹。申光一还记得当时他的样子，刘海湿漉漉地黏在额上，嘴唇无意识地微张着，他在拉小提琴时有时也会张着嘴呼吸，闭着眼睛，申光一在初选时就注意到了这一点。  
“你的手还疼吗？”辛礼赞把头靠在他肩上，难得正经了一回。  
“没关系。”  
lucy组队过程异常顺利，但是哥哥们都问过他确定要在这个队里作鼓手吗，辛礼赞一如既往是其中不太走心的那个，对他来说似乎怎样都好，“你自己作选择”他这样说。然后他选择了他，虽然原因更多是lucy的音乐是他喜欢的，但终究是选择了他，可是当事人对此什么也没说过。  
“真的没关系。”  
“啊！礼赞哥，你怎么又骗我？金pd说没有的事，害我大老远跑了一趟。”  
赵元祥再次走了进来，辛礼赞手脚并用地从申光一身上下来，笑着开始逃亡。


End file.
